For Those I Love
by Kiotana
Summary: Tala and Kenny bring their daughter Madoka to the park, but she's gone missing!


**For those I love**

_A.N: Hey readers. I was just inspired to write a cute little Kenny and Tala fic.  
><strong>If you don't like yaoi or Tala and Kenny; get over it and get out!<strong>  
><em>_I made Madoka from the fourth season their daughter because she looks much like Kenny and has Tala's blue eyes. Kinda cute to see them as gay parents XP This is written in Tala's viewpoint and for your information, he calls Kenny, Kyu (short for Kyouju). So enjoy my kiddy story! :3_

She was a little angel sleeping in her crib and the next she was 5 and taking everything she could find apart. She wasn't as destructive as she was curious which was a relief to Kyu. He always wanted someone to share his knowledge with and if I didn't bring her out to the park to play, she would probably be sitting around learning about beyblades all day. Beyblading would never leave my soul, the game was a passion after-all, but I'd didn't want her to grow into it so quickly. I love them both, but Kyu obsesses over the technology and I wasn't going to let him influence her so drastically.

Her blue eyes sparkled when she got to the playground and raced the other kids down the slides. For this, I loved parenting. It was just the other parents that made it a bit difficult sometimes. There was nothing they could do to take away my happiness, but it didn't make it easier. Luckily Madoka was never subjected to being harassed because of us. She was too young still and so were the other children there, to even understand why their parents kept a fair distance. Kyu asked me once, if it bothered me to go to the park. It did, but it wouldn't stop me from taking our little girl to the park. She was having fun and that made me happy. Kyu liked to go too and although he had his laptop, he used it to record the moments.

"Papa! Swing!" she urged, running over to the swing and tripping a few feet away from it. She wasn't fazed by it; getting up and sitting on the playground toy excitedly. I made my way over graceful and smiled a little for her. She giggled and bounced in her seat until I grasped the chains and pulled her back a little. I let go no higher than my waist and let her swing. "Weeeeeee!" she giggled as I keep giving her little pushes on her back. Luckily for me, she tired of things quickly enough and went back to playing with the other kids when they started a game of hide and seek. I returned beside my lover and was immediately ordered to watch myself pushing our daughter on the swing.

"You know just how to embarrass me," I grunted.

"Awe come on! I wasn't going to blackmail you with it. I just wanna keep some memories. Even if it is of you showing some affection for her." I looked over to the kids hiding in obvious places from the seeker.

"You have plenty of video as it is," I huffed, my arms folding over my chest. The t-shirt I wore today wasn't quite warm on a spring day like today. I wondered if Madoka would be alright in her little pink jacket.

"You cold or is that just your shoulder?" he frowned at me. I couldn't help smiling at his little joke and simply said nothing. The unorganised game was going in every direction and kids were just running everywhere unable to tell who was the seeker anymore. One thing annoyed me though, I could not see our little girl. It was about five minutes now, and she still did not appear. None of the kids even noticed. "What's wrong?" Kyu now looked around and understood my concern. "I'll go check. She's probably hiding in a good spot," he pat my shoulder and walked around the playground, avoiding a few kids running around him. My eyes were fixed on looking for brown hair and a pink jacket, but I could not see her. Kyu looked around about 3 times and I was officially anxious. I started eying the other adults there suspiciously and counting cars nearby. I was about ready to unleash a complete suspect list of people who would want to do any harm to my little girl.

"Madoka! Madoka!" he started to call out. I could tell he was panicking and in doing so, did what I would not. He started asking the other parents if they'd seen where she'd gone. They all started looking around and went to their kids asking if they knew.

It looked desperate and I could no longer sit there. I finally stood and readied to scout beyond the sandbox they had for a playground. I felt my heart beating hard against my chest, starting to think the worst had happened, but then…

"Papa! No move. Hiding." I froze and turned to where I was sitting. Blue eyes peered between the slabs of the wood bench and I fell to my 'd been hiding there the whole time. Worrying us sick and yet she did not understand. As upset as I was, I stayed calm. I leaned down and found my little girl under. She giggled, as if caught by the seeker. I pulled her out and decidedly swung her up high playfully.

"I found you!" I laughed, relieved by her returning giggles. Kyu heard me and rushed over, about ready to give her hell, but I pulled her close and gave him a desperate look. She didn't realise our concern and yelling at her would not help either.

"Madoka…" he sighed, taking her from me and squeazing her too. He was calmed. "Don't do that ever again okay. We were worried." He pulled her away to get her full attention. "When we call, you come out okay?"

"Okay!" He was not convinced.

"So when I say, Madoka! What do you do?"

"I go up!" she bounced in his arms. "Herehere Dada!" We smiled, a bit more reassured, but that was all for today.

"Good, now how about we go home?" That was not about to happen.

"Nooooo! Play!" she whined, getting pouty right away. Kyu just didn't know what to do when she got like this. I did, but I could not be firm with her right now. I just had to resort to treats.

"And I was going to make honey garlic ribs on the BBQ. I guess it'll be too late," I smirked as her eyes got bigger.

"Ribs!" she squealed. Kyu put her down and she immediately took my hand to go home. Kyu grabbed his laptop and walked alongside her. She took both our hands now. We stepped out of the park and then the damn broke. Tears started pouring down face. I looked away and Kyu kept Madoka's attention away.

Ribs eaten, and Madoka bathed and bedded, we finally flopped onto the couch. Kyu took the remote away from me (my attempted distraction) and pulled me into a kiss. At first, I was not so thrilled, but the warmth felt good non-the-less. I instinctively pushed back and let my lover pet me tenderly until I was well composed on his chest. I knew now that I had needed comforting. Kyu always knew.

"You did good today Tala," he sighed. "I thought you were so calm." His warm chest heaved under my weight and I shifted a little.

"I hope that never happens again. I can't take it," the memory shook me.

"Yeah, but it's part of being a parent. They won't stay little forever and sooner than you know it, they're on their own." The reminder was a little too soon for me, but I knew it was true. "And I know I'll be proud to say we raised her right." Now that was much better to hear. I pecked his lips and got up from the small couch.

"I'm going to bed," I stretched and found myself sleeping within a few moments of hitting the pillow; the ones I loved safely within reach.

**END**

_And there ya go, a cute oneshot fic. PLZ READ and REVIEW! No flames or sass talk about the pairing!_


End file.
